lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasori-Shisho
' Sasori-Shisho' is a powerful demonic warrior hailing from an extinct clan of devastating strong warriors, the legendary Jigoku family who had the ability to invoke the power of demons into their bodies and drastically boost their power levels and obtain new abilities beyond any living creature. He was once the grandmaster of his clan and the most powerful of his kind, though he now haunts the universe, cursed to be forever burdened by the slaughter of his fellow clansmen, constantly thirsting for vengeance against the ones whom wronged him. Appearance Being undead, Sasori-Shisho has deathly pale skin and eyes that are white and bug-eyed, completely devoid of any signs of life, emotion, or remorse for those he slays. He wears the signature combat military gear of his clan so as to honor his fallen comrades and brothers, over all appearing as a distinctively ninja-like person. Hidden underneath his face mask is a skeleton, his face was completely burned off by his enemies when he was murdered in cold blood shortly after finding his slaughtered comrades. Personality Only the goal of bloody vengeance is on Sasori Shisho's mind. He cares literally about nothing else and will do anything slay anyone, commit any crime in order to get back at those who killed his family and friends. Seeing this will, the general shinigami made a pact with him to keep him immortal until he fulfilled this goal. Sasori Shisho's mind is constantly filled with anger, fury, and blood lust, having an extremely short temper. Powers & Abilities Natural Ability '''Limitless Power Generation: '''Even during his time among the living, Sasori was acknowledged as the most gifted spiritualist among his generation by the elder clansmen of the Jigoku Dynasty. After he formed a pact with the General Shinigami, his body became a pseudo-spiritual construct capable of performing absolute energy storage. His power level is directly influenced by his blood lust, bathing in the blood of his enemies also causes his energy levels to leap forward suddenly. '''Grandmaster Martial Artist: '''His is a fist that lead legions upon legions of strong warriors head first into battle. Sasori takes great pride in his mastery of his clans military fighting form and continues to use it exclusively as his main form of combat even as an undead creature. Undead Powers '''Soul Devour: '''Sasori has obtained the ability to directly suck out the souls of his opponents and convert their value to energy. This energy fuses with his own and gives him a suddenly extreme boost of power. He has shown the ability to suck out a huge amount of souls at one time and bring mass genocide to places where there may be legions of enemies. '''Regeneration: '''His immortal body regenerates in a fashion similar to kid buu's, though his own regeneration occurs much faster. The regeneration that he undergoes is not physical, rather, being magical and of a spiritual origin, making it difficult to bypass for most other beings. Category:Pages added by Zoagod Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II